


Hurt

by kiizamis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, He doesn't deserve this, M/M, Oneshot, Physical Abuse, i feel bad for writing this i love credence so much, i guess?, i wrote this bc im too lazy to update my other fics, uhhhh kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiizamis/pseuds/kiizamis
Summary: "I'd never hurt you."And yet, he did."I'll always love you."And yet, he didn't.(A very short percidence fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvenEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEcho/gifts).



> Hi enjoy this absolute trash ur welcome

“I’ll never hurt you like she has.”

That’s what he told you when he found out about the abuse. You had met up with him on a cold, dark night. You shivered and he grabbed your hands to warm you, only for you to hastily pull away. He grabbed you by the wrists, looking down at your hands and seeing fresh wounds and scars.

He healed each one with his magic. The magic Mother despised so. The magic that she fought tooth and nail to show others, only to be called “crazy”. Making you and your siblings hand out fliers, hitting you or withholding food if you didn’t.

That night he led you to his apartment, which was almost double the size when you entered. He made you something warm to eat, told you he cared for you. Loved you. He kissed you gently and you flinched at first, but soon melted into the kiss. You wanted that moment to last forever.

After that you hurried home and your mother yelled at you for being late, sending you to your room without supper. You didn’t mind, the kiss repeating in your head over and over as you drifted off to sleep. When you were fast asleep, you had a dream about it -- about more. His hands explored your thin body and he kissed down your neck. He removed your clothes, but that’s when things began to change. The dream became dark, twisted. He hit you, grabbed you by the throat and…

And you woke up in a cold sweat. You tried to forget the dream, but little did you know the nightmare wasn’t far off.

Over the months you continued to visit his house at night. Winter turned to spring turned to summer. Both of you went beyond small pecks and kisses. You lost your virginity to him, though you didn’t let him know that. You wanted to seem adult, like it wasn’t a big deal or anything.

You were absolutely in love with him and happy for the first time in forever. Nothing could bring you down, not even Mother. Even when she beat you, Percival was there to heal all your wounds.

The first time he hit you was soon after. He had asked you to find the witch in your house, said it was a child you were close to. You refused, you didn’t understand why it mattered so much to him. He smacked you and immediately apologized, pulling you into an embrace.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, running his thumb gently across your red cheek and kissed you,”I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again.” You accepted his apology, he was just frustrated, that’s all. You should’ve just agreed to what he wanted.

It was soon apparent he was just using you for his own gain. One hit turned into multiple. Almost daily. He told you it was your fault/he was just upset/he just wanted you to listen/that he loved you so much and that was why he did it. And you listened. This was just what love was. Occasional bruises and cuts. It’s your fault, all your fault. Just be better. Just listen. 

He wouldn’t heal the injuries either. He wanted you to feel them, a constant reminder of what you did wrong. When he wasn’t hitting you, he’d yell. “You’re worthless,” was a common phrase when you were with him. You didn’t disagree. 

After, he’d hold you at night. Whispering sweet nothings into your ear and giving you small kisses. And that would make everything better. Make all the abuse disappear and you’d fall in love all over again.

You lay in his bed now, months after the first hit. Huge bruises and nasty cuts covered your body. You were in such pain you could barely move and in this moment you know. Whatever this is, it isn’t love. But really, who’d love someone like you in the first place?


End file.
